Remember Me
by sugarcupcakes
Summary: Fremione fanfiction.


"Hey, Miss Know-It-All," whispered a familiar cheery voice.

"Hey, Mr. Perversity Misfit," Hermione replied, smiling to herself. She could see a mass of red hair from the corner of her eye as a kiss was planted on her cheek.

"Whatcha upto? Oh, wait studies, right? Why studies always?" He whined as he slumped next to her on the couch and dug his head into her hair. Hermione moved a tad away so that she can continue mulling over the extra credit homework Professor Fickleworm had given her on the different uses of the polywater and how it was considered impure. Fred, however, was no help at all when it came to giving Hermione some time on studying.

"Because you don't how much of an impact studies have on our future. I don't get why you aren't a bit worried about what would happen in the time ahead. I mean, it can't always be pranks and jokes. You have to take life a bit more serious, Fred. You know that. Or else you'll end up in a gutter somewhere and have to beg your life through."

"Stop. I get enough lectures from McGonagall. I don't need any from you. Plus, why are you so worried about your future. C'mon, you're only sixteen. You should be flying around the world and just having a good time. You only live once, y'know?"

"Yes, I do know but I'd be living my 'only' life in woe and despair if I am to follow what you think I should pursue instead of studying."

"Merlin's beard, Hermione you are a true diehard nerd. Get up, now. I have something to show you." Fred got up from his position and snatched his jacket from the cloth hanger and offered his hand to Hermione. Hermione hesitated but allowed him to help her get up.

"At 4 in the morning?" She asked as she took her coat which she had neatly laid on the couch when she had come downstairs to sit by the fire and burn into the midnight oil. Fred nodded and stretched his arm around Hermione's wrist. They sneaked out of the room and made their way to a portrait like the Fat Lady's one. It had an old bearded man painted. He was sitting on an armchair and a book was open on his lap. His right arm was sitting on the right side support. A shawl was wrapped around his neck and slithered around his right arm and dangled down. He was clothed in old medieval cloths. He was also snoring quite loudly.

Fred knocked his picture a couple of times before the man shifted from his deep sleep. He seemed very annoyed at the sneaky couple and refused to answer them. Eventually, he realised that Fred was persistent and paid attention to him.

"We need to use your passage." Fred said.

"Alas, son, I do not answer to anyone at FOUR O'CLOCK in the morning," He answered, accentuating the time.

"Well, my brother and I will put crackers under Flich's desk and mess up his office for a week if you do." The man seemed to contemplate Fred's offer for a while and then opened his portrait.

"Also do something with the cat. She's been scratching my portrait for weeks." Fred grinned and allowed Hermione to go first. It was a dark passage but it came to the other end soon. Before Hermione could open the door, Fred put a blindfold around her eyes. Hermione struggled but Fred clutched both her tiny hands. Hermione could almost see the smug grin etched on his face although her eyes were strapped in a thick dark cloth.

"Sorry, love but you can't see the surprise until you're on it." Fred said.

"I don't think I quite like that innuendo, Fred." Hermione said nervously.

"Oh, just wait till you see it." Fred might have opened the door since a sudden chilly wind enveloped Hermione. Hermione started shivering but a pair of warm hands engulfed her and she felt less cold.

They had finally reached a stop and the hands disappeared. Hermione felt a slight fear running down her spine as to maybe Fred had left her and he won't be coming back. Her hands were freezing and she tucked them deeper inside her cloak. Obviously, Fred wouldn't do such a silly thing and leave her alone in the cold with a blindfold and her wand back at the Griffindor common room in a place she might have need been. Her doubts were soon removed as the same warm hands clutched her shoulders and pulled her. Hermione let out a a small scream as she was hauled onto a stick. Before Hermione could comprehend what was happening, they were off and the frigid air kissed Hermione's face.

"Gosh, Fred you bastard. You foul old bastard. How dare you take me on a broomstick and call it a surprise and actually think I will enjoy this madness?" Hermione yelled at the top of her lungs. The wind even couldn't lower the piercing anger of Hermione's.

"Ouch. Why do you not like this?" Fred yelled over the wind.

"Because… I am afraid of heights." Hermione admitted. Fred chuckled and Hermione slapped his head.

"Well, love I will never leave you nor let you go so don't be afraid to fall cause I will always catch you. I promise." Hermione blushed. She was never called anything sweet by Ron and it was a surreal feeling whenever Fred called her 'love'.

"Hey, Hermione are you looking?" Fred asked a few minutes later.

"I am not looking."

"Why?"

"Because I still have my blindfold on and I am too scared to open it."

"Now you're being a stubborn child, y'know." Fred turned and opened the blindfold for her. Hermione had her eyes shut but Fred took her hand and stroked it for a while, sending warmth throughout her body. "Open your eyes, love. I promise, you'll not be scared anymore. Trust me." Hermione slowly opened her eyes and was greeted by a thousands of lights. All around her were little lanterns, shining the dark sky.

"Wow, it's just like 'Tangled'."

"Like what?"

"A Muggle film. Whatever but this is beautiful. What is this?"

"Lanterns. I thought you were smart and knew what lanterns are."

"I know what they are. I meant, is today some kind of special day?"

"Oh yeah, today is the birthday of some guy who designed lanterns. Apparently, he was a very popular wizard and did something special so everyone celebrates his birthday by sending out lanterns to bright up the sky. That's all I know." Fred looked at Hermione. She was still staring at the lanterns in wonder. Her eyes gleamed in the light and she never looked so perfect. Fred made up his mind that between watching Hermione staring at the lanterns in amusement and the thousands of lanterns floating around the sky, the one he'd relish to stare at and never get tired of looking is Hermione.

"Hey, Hermione,"

"Hmm."

"Do you think you're over Ron?"

"Yeah, I think so. We were never together, anyways. He was very unresponsive in our relationship. I never even kissed him. He didn't seem quite interested in me. I think he's better off with Lavender."

"Wait, he never kissed you? I thought he was your first kiss. Or was it Krum?"

"Everyone thought he and Krum was my first kiss but actually, I never kissed any of them. I think I am waiting for my prince in shining armour riding in a horse coming to pick me up and give me my first kiss." There was a pause between the two of them. Fred couldn't keep it to himself anymore.

"Hermione,"

"Hmm,"

"Look at me." Hermione turned to face him. Fred fantasised how wonderful it might be to kiss her delicate pink lips and couldn't help but wonder how both Krum and Ron were such oblivious idiots to not want to kiss her. "I love you." Fred said. Hermione blushed and was about to say something when Fred locked his lips with hers. She accepted and kissed him back. They broke apart after a while. Fred pulled her towards him and kissed her forehead then attached his forehead with hers.

"Sorry to disappoint you, m'lady but I forgot my shining armour and horse back at the castle." Fred smiled broadly. Hermione laughed and smiled back.

"Oh, that is indeed a disappointment. But I think we should go back now. The sun's going to rise soon and everyone will think we are missing." Hermione now had a worried frown.

"Let them be but if you are worried, I will head back." Hermione was surprised how she had managed to make Fred agree to ending a mischief so quickly. Maybe, Fred was really in love with her but she didn't think about it too much. She was still mulling over her first real kiss.

—


End file.
